User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 15 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s fifthteenth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the weekly edition, with a monthly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. Please comment on this one if you can. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Week "The Steam Jet Technique (湯気噴射の術, Yugebunsha no Jutsu; Literally "Steam Jet Propulsion Technique") is a technique devised by Ruika Kishiraku for high-speed movement within a short range that is applicable to combat purposes. While devising a similar technique, the young kunoichi thought it best to create another as an extension for high-speed movement purposes; the end result being the Steam Jet Technique. This particular technique collects water at the sole of the user's feet before causing it to evaporate and move the user in any direction they desire due to the propulsion that is made from the sudden heating of the water. While not useful for long-distance purposes, due to the small chakra cost and almost instant activation, it works very well as an evasive option in the midst of combat.” See more here: Steam Jet Technique A creative technique, it seems very useful. It is also very simple as well, which gives it a lot of appeal and a variety of uses if used right. Good job Ash, a nice, short, interesting read. Blog of the Week '''Hello everybody. It's been quite a while since I've made any blogs on this site in an effort to address everybody on a serious situation. As you might have noticed, I have returned to an administration capacity on a temporary basis in an effort to help restore some order to this site that has, for the last couple of weeks, become an unruly mess. Subsequently, as admin, I will be administering the following procedures in order to begin NF on the road to recovery once again; hopefully, this time, for the last. By the completion of my meticulously thought out plans, NF will have an administration and a site that will be able to function on its own even if certain users are unable to be around or have other situations to attend to in their own lives. So I ask that you please give me a couple minutes of your time as I explain to you some of the changes you are all going to see in the coming weeks.” See More here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Changes_for_the_Better I would suggest giving this blog a read and commenting. I’m not going to say much about it, because I believe the blog speaks for itself. General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *There’s an official review board for character reviews and such. Please don’t post on the Rebirth application/SCQE board for that. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:120296 http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Board:The_Official_Review *New and vet users have been joining/returning to the fanon! *The ending of the canon in Fanon Canon Rebirth has been determined to be Kaguya’s defeat. *Naruto, has ended! At least the big series (the manga) has ended. There’s still a mini series coming eventually. The anime is still going though and the movie has premiered! *Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! And a great Christmas! And New Year! *Serk is making an AU for those interested. See here: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Berserkchart486/Warring_States_Fanon_Canon http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Sengoku_Reborn *Green is no longer an admin/will no longer be very active. *Sei has been made a “temp” admin and has suggested many changes to the site. See the “Blog of the Week” section for the blog. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. Upcoming Events/Notifications *The Movie Databook scans are out! *There is an official FC Rebirth page now. It has been protected, and will become updated in due time. Fanon Canon Rebirth with the revisions to the project. *Serk is no longer an operator of Rebirth as he quit. He has started up a new project though. Picture or Link of the Week Thoughts Needed! Just for some discussion over the Newspaper, here are some questions that you can answer in the comments, as well as feedback for this newspaper as well. *What can you, as a user, do to improve the community? *Do you like Naruto or Naruto: Shippūden better if you had to choose? *Do you have a chuunin exams you want would to see? Movie Thoughts *How do you feel about the Last movie so far? *So what do you guys suspect the next movie about Boruto will be about? Discussion of Changes *Does anyone have any suggestions for the betterment of the site? Or for this newspaper? Feel free to share! Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon (as when I gather more ideas) but thank you for reading. I do support changes for the better of the community and if you have any suggestions for me or for others, feel free to say them as long as they are free of negativity/antagonization (I made the word up, sue me). Category:Blog posts